1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reflectors, and more particularly to a combination of a prismatic reflector and a prismatic lens used with lighting fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various known reflector arrangements are used to provide a desired lighting distribution of a particular application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,781 issued Jun. 13, 1989 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a reflector/refractor device for use with a variety of lighting fixtures and light sources. The reflector/refractor device has a predetermined profile and predefined sectional zones. Each sectional zone has predetermined light distribution characteristics. The reflector/refractor device provides a predetermined light distribution characteristic by a vertical movement of an illuminating lamp source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,818 issued Sep. 10, 1991 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an optical system for traffic signal devices including a reflector and a lens.
While the prismatic reflectors disclosed by the above-identified patents provide improvements over prior art arrangements, it is desirable to provide a combination of a prismatic reflector and a prismatic lens that provides improved controlled light distribution, particularly for industrial and commercial lighting and low-bay applications.